Terry Sloane (Earth-1938)
Origin Terry Sloane was born in Gateway, Washington to a hardware store owner and his wife. From a very young age, it was clear that Terry was exceptional. He had taught himself to read by the time he was two. Terry was easily solving complex algebra problems before he was five. It wasn't just academics that he excelled at. Art, athletics, public speaking, anything Terry tried at, he mastered in no time. Terry's genius did not go unnoticed. Terry made national news when he accepted at college at the tender age of thirteen. He became something of minor celebrity, being dubbed "The Eighth Wonder of The World", Terry used his fame to get some of his inventions bought by people. At eighteen, Terry had several degrees under his belt and was quite wealthy. However, not everything was perfect for Terry. Terry's intelligence made other children scared to make friends with him and his own parents seemed unsure about how to bond with him. This made Terry very lonely, with his older brother Ned as the only one he felt truly close. Even worse, Terry found himself growing unfilled by his life. Since Terry mastered everything he tried, he felt extremely bored. Terry grew detached from the rest of the world. He left Ned to deal with the business while Terry tried to find something to make him feel something. However, Terry's quest was in vain. Nothing would make feel excited anymore. When Terry finally decided to be involved with his business, he found that Ned was taking a large amount of money from Terry's business. When Terry confronted Ned, Ned revealed he had always hated Terry for being so perfect. Terry was devasted. If honesty hurt much worse than if Ned was just stealing from him. With the one person he felt close saying he never loved him and nothing else to live for, Terry decided to end his own life. Terry went to high bridge to jump from. Right as Terry was about to jump, he saw a young woman about kill herself. While Terry tried to tell himself that it wasn't any of his business but, went to save her when she tried to jump. When he asked the woman why she would want to kill herself, the young lady, Wanda Wilson, revealed her younger brother had been forced into a gang. Sympathetic to the siblings,Terry made her promise that if he saved her brother, she wouldn't commit suicide. Wanda agreed. Taking inspiration from the superheroes that had become famous, Terry made himself a suit and used his talents to track down the gang. He tricked the gang members into a police ambush and personally defeated the leader. Wanda hugged her brother as she thanked "Mr.Terrific", a nickname she had once given him in bitter mocking, now used sincerely. For the first time in many years, Terry felt truly happy. He had discovered his true calling in life: helping people. The next day, Terry officially kicked Ned out his company and established "the Fair Play Club" a place that could give poor children a safe place to be, give skills to help them and a sense of community outside of gangs. The spokesperson of the Fair Play Club would the new superhero, Mr.Terrific, the Man of a 1,000 Talents. The Man of 1,000 Talents Having already mastered serval types of combat, Terry became a crimefighter that struck fear into the hearts of criminals. Which was ironic, considering Terry just much, if not more, helping out the community. While on patrol, he would bring healthy lunches for the homeless people of the city and even spent time just talking to them. Terry was often found at the Fair Play Club, teaching the kids there or playing sports games with them. Unlike most other superheroes, Terry never tried to hide his secret identity. In his personal life, Terry had never been happier. Seeing the happy smiles on the kids and people he helped made him feel more fulfilled than any award or check. Terry would even try to help out recently released petty criminals find good jobs so they wouldn't have to back to crime. In the first few years of his career, Terry faced no real supervillains. That all changed when Dragon King came to town. Dragon King, an evil scientist that dabbled in the occult, set up illegal gambling dens all over Gateway. He did this both to get money and to make test subjects out indebted patrons. Terry soon began to notice the gambling ring but, was still unclear about who was running or what their end goal was. He ending up meeting a small envoy from the superhero team, the Justice Society. The JSA were searching for Dragon King after he had escaped from them. Mr.Terrific helped them comb through Gateway for the gambling dens. It got worse when they realized Dragon King planned to create mind-controlled super-soldiers using the patrons that couldn't pay their debts. Finally, the JSA and Terry tracked the person who ran the gambling dens for Dragon King, a woman named Debra Sinclair. Terry was horrified to discover that not only was his brother Ned involed with the gambling dens, he was even aware of Dragon King's ultimate plan. Terry begged Ned to reveal what he knew, Ned refused. Ned said that Terry losing his precious city was needed to "knock Terry down a peg". Before Terry responded, Dragon King's soldiers broke into the house. Debra and Ned left during the fight, no doubt heading back to their boss. Now more determined than ever, Terry tracked down Dragon King's lair. Terry and the JSA confronted the supervillain at his secret laboratory. While the JSA was fighting Dragon King's experimental soldiers, Terry found Dragon King trying to flee. Terry and the villain fought one-on-one. Both of them were impressed by each other's skill, although Dragon King how Terry was refusing to pragmatic tatics. Terry said he always played fair, no matter what. Dragon King noted how sad it was as he wasn't going to play fair. He called to his soliders to bring out the prisioner. Terry watched in horror as Ned was brought by Dragon King's goons and stabbed him in the chest. Terry rushed to his brother's side, allowing Dragon King to escape during the chaos. By the time Terry got to his brother, Ned was already dead. Terry so devasted. Not only did Terry see his brother die, but Dragon King and Sinclair also escaped which Terry blamed himself for. He was considering giving up being Mr.Terrific when Power-Girl of JSA came to him. She said she knew what it was like to lose people close to and told him that maybe the best way to recover from Ned's death was a change of scenery. When Terry asked what she had in mind, Power-Girl noted how beautiful the trees around the JSA headquarters in New York were in the fall. Terry realized what she asking and agreed to join the JSA. Adventures With The Justice Society After making sure the Fair Play Club was in good hands, Terry moved to New York to be by the JSA. He also took a job as a professor at Hudson University, teaching about mathematics. It was actually a bit hard for Terry at first. He wasn't to use to working with a team and some of his teammates found Terry's bluntness annoying. Eventually, Terry recognized his problems and began to correct them. He stopped trying to meddle in his teammates' affairs and be more tactful when addressing issues. Terry also learned how to rely on his teammates rather than doing it all his own. Terry was surprised to realize how much pressure he had been under when being a solo hero. Now that Terry wasn't expecting to do everything on his own, he had time to focus on his mental health, which made him feel much better. However, Terry found himself fixating on catching Dragon King to get justice for his brother. When he found out that Sinclair had set up a gambling racket, he asked the JSA to help him catch her. However, they found out that Sinclair was long gone by the time they had found the underground casinos. Terry became very frustrated as he seemed to keep failing. To keep his mind off this, Terry began building things. Because of this rough patch, the JSA got a brand new plane, a security system and cutting edge communication devices. Still, this wasn't enough for Terry. When the JSA received info that Dragon King was operating on a small island just outside of California, Terry demanded he went with the response team. Terry and his teammates found a town in mourning. Dragon King had the children of town kidnapped for he could use them for experimentation. While the other members of the JSA vowed to return the children, Terry was wrapped up in his single-minded desire. His anger had grown over time into pure hatred. While he didn't tell any of his teammates this, Terry came to kill Dragon King, no matter what means he had to use. Terry pulled out all the stops when going after Dragon King. He used trickery and rather brutal tactics when dealing with the villain's mooks. His teammates were shocked when Terry broke one of the soldier's knees just to punish him for refusing to them information. Green Lantern confronted Terry on his actions and told him if he couldn't control his anger he would kick Terry off the mission. Terry promised he would do better, but still secretly planned to kill Dragon King. The team eventually got to Dragon King's lair. While the other members of the team went to fight Dragon King's mooks or recuse the children, Terry disobeyed Green Lantern's orders and headed straight to Dragon King. Dragon King greeted his old enemy and told Terry he had long expected this. He wished to see Terry at his full potential. Dragon King and Terry then fought hard. Despite Dragon King's combat experience and enhanced strength, Terry defeated Dragon King. Terry was about to land the killing blow on the villain when he noticed a child in danger of falling off the railing. Terry realized that revenge wasn't worth putting others in danger and giving up who was. Terry abandoned Dragon King and saved the kid from falling. After the JSA won the battle, Dragon King told Terry he was weak for his code. Terry told Dragon King didn't make him weak, it made him strong. With that, Terry finally found peace. However, he couldn't enjoy for long. War was coming to Earth. The Last Wonder In 1980, the alien warlord Steppenwolf invaded the Earth. The Justice Society defended the Earth against Steppenwolf's considerable forces. Terry went into overdrive, creating technology and helping make strategies for the newly formed World Army. As a normal human in the physical sense, Terry was not often on the frontlines. Still, Terry was an important member of the World Army. His creations like sophisticated aircraft and communication devices allowed the World Army to stand a chance against the highly advanced technology of Steppenwolf's army. Terry's most pressing concern was the civilians of the world, who were often targets for Steppenwolf and his horrifying foot soldiers, the Parademons. Terry felt that World Army officials often glanced over instances where one or civilians were captured by Parademons due to be seen as unavoidable. Terry just couldn't accept that. Using the moniker "Mr.8", Terry would often lead recuse operations for civilians being used as slave labor by Steppenwolf. Terry was on one of these raids with his teammate Wildcat when he noticed Parademons heading towards a strange tunnel. Terry and Wildcat headed down this tunnel, keeping themselves hidden from the Parademons. What they found at the end of the tunnel was horrifying. Parademons would put captured civilians and soldiers in with dead bodies into cocoon-like machines. When the machine would open, a brand new Parademon would emerge. Finally, the World Army got their answer to why Parademon troops seemed to be unending. Terry and Wildcat knew they had to destroy these "factory". Terry got the attention of the Parademons while Wildcat got the captured people out. Time was of the essence as Terry had planted a bomb so powerful, it would destroy the factory forever. Wildcat got all the civilians out of the tunnel when he went back to the tunnel to save his teammate. However, Terry told Wildcat not to come. He revealed he knew the only way to destroy the factory would result in his own death. His final words to Wildcat before the bomb went off were this: "This all began with me trying to end my life. I finally got to enjoy life and now it's ending. It's sad but it's okay. Just make sure they're all-". The bomb went after before Terry could finish. Terry received a hero's funeral. The Fair Play Club expanded under Wanda Wilson's watchful eyes, helping poor children and their families across America. Terry's parents died within ten years of their son but it turned Terry had some family left. Unbeknownst to Terry, Debra Sinclair had been pregnant when she escaped justice. She had told her daughter, Veronica, that Terry was her birth father. Veronica grew up to be a gambling den master like her mother, taking the moniker Roulette. Roulette would become a frequent foe the modern society. She was very upset when Wildcat told her who her father truly was. Power-Girl noted the sad irony that Terry would have raised Veronica as his daughter if he had known about her. Terry's legacy wasn't lost. Another genius, a man named Michael Holt, had been feeling like his life was meaningless and was about to jump off a bridge. After stopping to save another man who mentioned Mr.Terrific, Michael researched Terry's life. Michael was inspired by how Terry selflessly lived his life for the betterment of others. Michael became the new Mister Terrific. All of Terry's old teammates agreed that he would be honored to have Michael as his successor. Abilities Terry was one of the smartest men on Earth. He was in peak physical condition and had mastered eight different forms of martial arts. Terry was also an amazing inventor, creating many ingenious creations. Possibly his most impressive invention was the MR-08, gloves that could release nanomachines that could take control or shut down many different types of technology, including some Apokolian tech after Terry studied it. Terry was great at tactics, showing great leadership and skilled at strategies. His one major weakness was a refusal to use any underhanded advantages. Trivia -Terry was born on January 1, 1950. -He became Mr.Terrific in the winter of 1976. -Terry's favorite hobby was painting. He even painted a portrait of his teammates at their conference table, which hangs in the Worlds War museum today. -Wanda Wilson and her brother used the money Terry left them in his will to create a charity for families dealing with various addiction issues. It's called the Sloane Memorial Rehab Fund. -Terry was known to extremely cheery at all times, although he sometimes hid his true feelings because he didn't want to "let people down". -He didn't have much time for romance. He did have a bit of a crush on Power Girl but never got enough courage to ask her out.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938